Forum:2007 Atlantic hurricane season
July Week 1 AoI: Area of low pressure in Mid-Atlantic Another early Cape Verde wave. This one has more of a chance than 93L ever did, though. Shear (http://www.ssd.noaa.gov/PS/TROP/DATA/gparm/xyrshr.gif) is low, it has LLC and warm SST's. However, there is dust and only limited convection, so it's quite possible that it wont form. NHC finally used one of it's floaters, so at least they're interested. Here's a current picture: http://www.ssd.noaa.gov/goes/flt/t1/avn.jpg Cainer91 21:50, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :I've been watching this one all day. Looks great, but needs convection. It'll likely get a decent blow up of convection tonight or tomorrow. I give it a 70% chance of 96L. 45% chance of TD 3. Just my own opinion. Cyclone1(22:56 UTC -2/07/2007) ::The SSD has already called it 96L. The NRL should have it up within a few more hours. ---CWY2190talk 23:57, 2 July 2007 (UTC) ACE calculations Should they be done here or at Wikipedia itself? I know that Andrea's ACE was 0.00 (unless it regenerates as fully tropical), but for future reference or if Andrea becomes an actual TS, where should it be? CrazyC83 00:55, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :I don't see why not. We could give updates here on how the ACE changes over time as the storm progresses, whereas Wikipedia probably would just give the final "high" ACE value. Galaxy001talk 05:31, 12 May 2007 (UTC) I have created the ACE calculations at Forum:2007_Atlantic_hurricane_season/ACE. CrazyC83 20:49, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Given that last season we linked to ACE calculations, we should keep them on Wikipedia. – NSLE 02:54, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Andrea a kickstarter After a month-long, worldwide storm drought, Andrea appears to have kickstarted the tropics. There's a storm in the Bay of Bengal and a TSFA in the West Pacific. -- SkyFury 14:58, 15 May 2007 (UTC) - Whoa, really? I haven't been able to keep up with the other seasons aside from the Atlantic. Lilac DownDeep 19:08, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :There's now another TSFA in the South Pacific. -- SkyFury 13:36, 16 May 2007 (UTC) ::They are both named storms now. In addition, there are two very distinct lows in the Atlantic right now, one of them, in the Bahamas, (which is very convection rich), is predicted to become a "gale" (we all know what that means). Here is an image of the low. Interesting? Just throwing that out there. Cyclone1(23:06 UTC -17/05/2007) :::That low is 91L now (see above). Gales are extratropical systems. --Coredesat 18:03, 18 May 2007 (UTC) ::::I know, but look at all the gales that were found to be tropical cyclones in post analysis. And there was the 2004 gale, which probably could have. Looks like this one is a lost cause anyway. Cyclone1(21:07 UTC -18/05/2007) :::::Look as hard as we might, there are going to be some storms that will never be found, by anyone. There are probably more than three storms that have occured in the South Atlantic over the past forty years. Some storms pose as extratropical but really have a warm core and a closed surface circulation. Some of the ones we've found here on Wikipedia using GIBBS are interesting but impossible to prove whether it's a tropical cyclone or not. Part of the fun, I guess. -- SkyFury 21:43, 23 May 2007 (UTC) And what fun it is! Cyclone1(17:00 UTC -24/05/2007) Hey, just wanted to join in! I'm a FL panhandle native, and I followed and made some anonymous posts to the 2005 hurricane season talk page, when I was living in Pensacola. My apartment complex was bulls-eyed by Dennis. In 2006 I moved to southern Louisiana, and do some recovery work on the side. I was planning to join the Wikipedia discussions then, but was put off when we had to get more "serious". I found the death of those talk pages to be greatly annoying, especially considering the extremely high quality of articles that resulted (the 2005 season article is really top-notch). But alas, I understand their rules. I'm REALLY excited y'all started this up...I've already joined in the betting pools, and hope this page stays active. I see some familiar names here from the 2005 season already...hope Eric is here too somewhere. I want to let you know my predictions for strong storms and bad locations (NC/NYC, strong Gulf Storm) aren't "hopes" by any means, but rather fears in a post El Nino year. Anyway, looking forward to an active discussion board, and here's hoping for the best and being prepared for the worst! Gulf Coastie 02:24, 1 June 2007 (UTC) NRL What do you mean by NRL? - Patricknoddy Talk 19:25, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Naval Research Lab here http://www.nrlmry.navy.mil/tc_pages/tc_home.html Jason Rees 19:34, 2 June 2007 (UTC)